Mistakes
by VenomsIrotrix
Summary: A drunk decision leads to a killing that leads to sex.


The bottle slipped out his hand and smashed beside him. Staltrix woke with a jerk and looked up at the blood stained sky above the fae lands, he felt alone, happy enough, but alone. This happiness he felt could probably be attributed to the vast amounts of alcohol he had consumed in the towns tavern only the night before. He began to walk towards home, or at least in the general direction, coming out from beneath the taverns porch that jutted out now allowed the towns flag to wave into view, the town was Gorheart. As Staltrix stumbled to his feet and began wobbling for home a door somewhere slammed, being half slammed himself, he took no notice and pressed on, mulling over why it was he had turned to drink, he decided that the fact he had been discharged from his beloved court of summer, he used to be a foot solider for them, a high ranked one at that but he still liked to do the work himself on missions, he got home and fell through the door, put his remaining bottles of indiscernible liquid into his storage chest and began to make his way upstairs to bed, as he approached the top of the stairs a shadow from his room flicked past on the wall, Staltrix immediately snapped out of his drunken stupor and drew his daggers, he might have been kicked out but a solider with as much experience and the skill like he did never forgot there training and survival instincts, he held his breath as he silently made his way to the top of the stairs and into his room. It was said that once discharged from any fae court an assassin is assigned the job of dealing with you, hence his concern. There she was, Alyn Shir on his bed in full armour but fae blades still in there holsters. His eyes lit up and he whispered in a slightly surprised tone but a joyful one, "you took your time getting away". She sat up and replied equally as softly "there are more guards at the tower now than ever before master, slipping away was however relatively easy". He looked straight into her soft eyes and in a harsher tone said "well your training allows for you to go anywhere un noticed, you were my best student after all Alyn Shir". She then stretched out with her arms pushing her chest out and Staltrix turned away but was looking out the corner of his eye when he exclaimed "you know I don't approve of that armour", "the less I wear the faster and easier I can move master, agility master, like you taught me" she replied slightly defiantly. Staltrix grinned slightly from one side of his mouth and sat on the bed next to her, putting his hand on one of her daggers that were laid on the bed, he swings it at her as severs a strap of her leather armour as she leaped up into the corner of the room. "Don't forget who you're talking to, you escaped this time because I allowed it, you may no longer be officially under my command but you will remain my student until I say you're out, do I make myself clear Alyn?" "yes master" she replied with her chin on her chest hair now messed up and hanging over one eye while she clutches at her right armour strap near her shoulder to stop it falling down, she began to sob gently. "I'm sorry Alyn Shir but you understand my concern about your cheek, after what I've done for you I need to know I can trust you, lie next to me" he said with a volume just above a whisper, as he laid down onto the bed and moved the daggers, he put his hands behind his head as she joined him on the bed, lying next to him. "I need to explain something, I was discharged from the court because of my caring for you, Voltar would of sent you to your death on that mission, you and I are stealthy skilful creatures now, not battle hardened fully armoured foot soldiers, I killed Voltar to protect you, if you were to die by his hand I would not of been able to rest but you will complete your studies and then we leave this part of the fae lands and set coerce for the deep forests of Ettrall, where we suit the environment better, we can live, together." He looked over at her, turning his head, he saw a tear roll down her cheek her eyes still fixed on what was directly above her. Staltrix rolled over and placed his hand on her stomach, "I love you Alyn Shir" he said gently but with an assertive force.


End file.
